It had always been you
by maruckaaa
Summary: Samcedes. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

She can feel it. A little bit of tenderness streaming up her skin, from the place his pale hand rested. One glance, but he's sleeping. His face is relaxed and untouched by time. Sam Evans looked almost the same like he did when he was 18. A dimple on his left cheek is deeper and a small scar under his chin are only signs that time had passed. Same soft skin and ruffly hair still made him stand out in the crowd and make her wonder what she did to make him be there, beside her still.

She knew what his answer to this was. A small spell of her smile, a touch on the cheek and kiss. Always with a dash of something new, though.

Shifting slightly, the girl wrapped her arm around his waist line, leaning in to plant a kiss on that specail spot right below his ear. Inked skin was still swollen and she assumed it stung, but he never complained. It wa special reason, and he needed to have it done, he said. And a bit of soreness didn't bother him.

Tilting her head at the memory, she moved back slightly, placing her cheek on the cold part of his pillow, staring into his closed lids. He was still sleeping, already used to the fact his gal couldn't spend one night calm. Tossing and turning was a normal part of her routine. A bit of shifting and a kiss wouldn't wake him up, not anymore. Not after 2 years of living together.

Almost as if he read her mind, blonde shuffled. Mercedes gasped slightly, holding her breath. Oh shit. Did she wake him?

''Sam?'' her voice was hoarse and her gaze mild. Was he still asleep? Sighing slightly, he reached out his arm, searching for her. A second later, he placed it on her hip, buckling her closer slightly. ''I'm here.'' She whispered again, gliding her arm under his and pulling her head down to his shoulder. Pillow just wasn't comfy enough...

From this angle, and with small help of moonlight coming trough the window, she could see the mark he gained some years ago, on first night of their life together. In this house. A broad smile tugged onto the corners of her lips, allowing a happy smile to appear. Memories... She'll never forget his attempt to open that bottle of beer with the fork, causing it to pop a bit /too/ far, leave a mark in his flesh. It was still matter of laugh between them and their friends. Except Sam, of course. He'd still miff whenever it got brought up.

Mercedes didn't recall falling asleep, when she woke up next morning. Sheets were crumbled underneath them, Sam's hand still around her. She didn't want to move yet... Just five more minutes. That's it.

„Morning, Cedes."

Wincing slightly, she looked up, quirking a brow slightly. How did he always manage to catch her off guard? It wasn't fair... ''What're you looking at, hm?

''You.''

Huffing, she turned her face toward her shoulder, ignoring him. He was lucky he was so warm, or she's totally get up... Maybe. Well, probably not.

''Shush.''


	2. Chapter 1

„Are you sure?"

Sam could feel his heart leap in his chest, and do salto, all at the same time. Instant happiness was followed by a mild panic attack. Father? There was nothng he wanted more than family with her, bunch of caramel babies with woman of his dreams and a house a tad bigger than this one, but... But. What if he fail? What if he—

Glancing at her, he realized she was staring at him. ''Were you planning names and what college we'll send them to?'' she asked in mocking tone, managing to hold back a chuckle.  
>Oh ha, ha, ha. That woman will be the death of him. ''No. I was planning where to hide riffle with which I'll get rid of stalkerish boys such as myself, if we have a girl."<p>

Cedes stared at him for a second, without a word, before a loud laughed escaped her lips. This was why he fell in love with her. Her capability to be happy out of blue, to laugh due something idiotic he said.

''All that Avatar in youth fried your brain, Evans.''  
>''Hey, hey. Don't mock the movie, Evans.''<br>Tilting her head, the girl's smile widened; ''I mock what I want.'' she muttered, leaning in to peck the side of his lips. ''And not yet.''

''Oi.''

His hands moved, palms pressing to her cheeks. "Where do you think you're going?" he whispered, lips barely brushing against skin of her forehead, down her face and finally, her lips. ''Whatever is crossing your mind… Stop. Rachel and Kurt will be here in 15 minutes.''

''Mh-hmm.''

He wasn't listening to her. ''Sam.''

''Mhm.''

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Sam pressed closed.

**~~~~~ Retrospective ~~~~~**

„Sam..."

A small moan escaped his lips at the sound of his name. How did she manage to make it sound so... lovely? So hers.

All sense of guilt evaporated from his mind, along with all 'sin' talks from his mother and all warnings from his father. It was her. Mercedes. A girl which he managed to bond with in a heart beat, and to fall for during a single dance. She didn't stare as he did his 'dork' moves, but joined in. He couldn't remember when was the last time he was as shocked.

''Sam, we c-can't...''

The blonde boy shifted slightly, moving slightly away from her... Yelping. One of her shoes, that somehow managed to end up in bed was jabbing him in the ribs. Ow...

''I'm sorry...''

''Don't aplologize. Please.''

One of misfortunes of being pale was this. The face he could already feel bright pink blush stream up his face. But even so, he couldn't help himself. He had to peek. And good Lord, was she beautiful. Half dressed and flustered, still somehow managing to look innocent. ''Kurt and Rachel will be here soon...'' Her two best friends were taking oportunity to visit Broadway and Gershwin theatre during few free hours they had free, before the competition. Loosing her trail of thougths, 'Cedes's eyes grazed up his bare skin Her fingerprints were still visible.

''We can just...''

''... Pretend we're not here.''

And before she could wrap her mind around it, she was pressed down, with her back against bed sheets.

**~~~~~ Now ~~~~~**

He could feel the warmth of her body in his palms, a little sound she made reminded him of New York. The moment he knew they were forever. ''Remember when we—''

''You locked the door, right?''


End file.
